Draco's Punishment
by FREYXX
Summary: Draco is caught outside red handed by the new girl. She decides its time for some punishment with a dash of pleasure. *M for sexual, ballbusing, ice play, masturbation in public etc ;)


Draco sat outside on a cold winter's night, when everyone else was tucked up into their cosy beds. But not Draco, he could never sleep, for multiple reasons. However, tonight it was because he couldn't get the new girl out of his head. A Gryffindor of all people!

She had icy white hair, cut in a V shape, long and thick with a slight texture about it. Draco had caught her earlier practicing with the quiditch team, she hadn't been wearing a robe. He could see every curve, the curve of her perky boobs through her jumper, they must be 34DD+, but then her waist curved in, tiny and delicate, then her ass rounded back out, completely toned and ever so sexy. Draco wished he could feel every inch of her, smack her round butt and make her boobs bounce.

Instead, Draco found himself on a hidden bench outside, in his pyjamas and a robe. His pj pants allowed his dick to pop out, obviously this was suppose to be just to go to the loo. However, Draco found this was great to pop his dick out and still hide it under his robe, so it didn't get to chilly outside with the snow.

Of course, outside was the only place he could guaranty he wouldn't be found. No one was stupid enough to go outside in this weather. Draco spread his legs and removed his dick through his pj trousers slot and began stroking his rock hard 7.5 inches of dick underneath his cloak. He allowed his head to go back against the bench and closed his eyes, thinking of the icy white haired girl.

"It's a little chilly out here, you know?" a voice purred.

Draco jerked up, his eyes opened onto the icy white haired girl. He couldn't say anything, dick in hand, he felt paralysed.

"You know, I'm doing Harry's night watch shift today, I'm suppose to report any student out of bed." She purred.

Draco wasn't sure what to do.

"I was just taking a breather, couldn't sleep." Draco responded.

"Oh is that what you're doing? Remove your hands from your cloak." She ordered.

"What? No!" Draco said sternly. He was not about to let his dick flop out in front of her.

"Do it! Harry told me you might try and hurt me, so take your hands out and put your wand where I can see it!" she demanded again.

It had clearly occurred to her that what she saw under the cloak might be his wand.

"Do it!" she demanded pointing her wand at Draco.

Draco removed his hands from his cloak, which parted the cloak to reveal his thick cock poking out his pj pants. His penis began to grow soft from the cold air whipping around it.

"Oh!" she said, taken back. "I guess it was a wand of some kind." She joked.

"Do you mind? I'm getting cold here." Draco said, as the icy white was hovering close to him.

"Now, now. Time to play a little game if you don't want me to report you." She purred. "First to get you nice and soft." She said as she turned away from him, bending down, Draco couldn't see why.

The girl took a lump of snow and put it down Dracos pj pants. Draco began moaning and trying to shake it off with his hands.

"Oh no, that's not the game." She purred, pulling his arms away and putting more snow down his pants. "Nice and soft, I want." She purred.

The snow had settled all around his cock and balls. Some snow nearest to his balls had begun to melt from his body head, but there was too much to melt completely.

"Mmm see, its getting nice and soft." She purred, flicking his exposed flaccid penis.

Draco moaned at the contact with his sensitive dick.

"Now let me see how hard I can make you." She purred.

Draco liked the sound of this!

The girl stripped off her robe, revealing her silky pj top and shorts, which she slipped straight off. This exposed those perfect bouncy boobs Draco had thought about, and her pink pussy and round ass.

Draco moaned as his dick grew to its full potential.

"Mm, I like that." The girl purred, stroking his erect dick. "But were going to need some more punishment. After all, you were being a bad boy out here late at night."

Draco reached out to touch her pussy. To his surprise, she allowed him to slide a finger inside of her. Moaning as he did.

"Take of your trousers and sit in the snow." She demanded.

At this point, Draco did what was asked, he wanted to fuck her and he had to be patient. As Draco sat down, he could feel the snow in his ass and balls and inhaled sharply.

The naked girl straddled him and slid onto his cock. She bounced up and down a few times before climbing off.

"You're having too much fun." She said wickedly.

She grabbed more snow, covering his dick and balls and began punching at the packed snow to wedge it in between the balls and dick.

Draco became excited from her control and the forceful pressure the punching was having on his dick. The girl made it so only the head of his dick was poking out from the snow and began riding it.

Draco moaned in pleasure. He wanted her pussy all down her dick but this too felt painful yet amazing. Draco began licking and kissing the bouncing boobs in front of his face and the girl began moaning, clearly enjoying it.

She then hopped off again, much to Draco's displeasure. However, she began sucking his penis, melting the snow around his penis and balls.

Draco moaned wildly, he was so close to cumming.

 **Whack**

The girl had punched his balls whilst sucking him off. Draco was in immense pleasure and pain all at once. He moaned even more, spurring the girl on.

 **Whack**

She watched how his balled jiggled and make his penis flop about in her mouth.

 **Whack, whack, whack**

She giggled and moaned, clearly getting pleasure from his pain.

"Want me to fuck you properly now?" She purred.

"Yes please." Draco struggled out.

The girl pushed him to lying down flat, his penis still erect to the sky. The girl jumped on his dick, pushing her pussy all the way down. To Draco's surprise she wildly thrusted and jumped on his dick, making his balls tingle. They could both only last so long after all the teasing and torture.

Draco came hard and deep into her and the girl let her juices drip all down Draco's fat cock.

"Don't let me catch you outside again Mr Malfoy, else I'll have to think of some worse punishments for you." The girl purred.


End file.
